Currently, as technology improves, wireless handheld devices have become a trend. For example, at present, a wireless handheld device adopting an Android (Android) operating system is favored by more and more users. Along with the development of the wireless handheld device adopting the Android operating system, more and more applications are installed in the wireless handheld device, so that startup of the wireless handheld device becomes slower and slower.
A solution in the prior art is to improve a startup speed through improvement of hardware configuration of the wireless handheld device; however, with the increase of installation of the applications, the startup speed of the wireless handheld device still gets lower.